Moonlight and Secrets
by Just-Angel-Fish
Summary: Read summary for complete synopsis!
1. Summary

This is the synopsis for my story, _Moonlight and Secrets._ This is my first story and I hope you all will love it. I am hoping to write a companion piece for this about Seth and his imprint, but maybe I will just stick with a sequel. But that is all still up in the air.

PLEASE FAVORITE, FALLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR IN ANYWAY CLAM ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED IN THIS STORY. THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND HER ALONE. THE OCs OF THIS STORY (Damion, Austin, Brady, Collin, Sarla, Julia, Jenny, and Sue) ARE ALL MINE AND IF YOU WISH TO USE THEM I REQUEST PERMISSION FIRST. **

* * *

Julia was born into a life of privilege and when she became deaf, it was a good thing to have. But with parents that feared sending her into the world and living her days safely inside, Julia made due with her two older brothers winding away the endless hours. Soon they all grew up and childhood didn't look as dark as their futures. After finding her wings at college, Julia could only smile as she took that freedom across the country, far away and into a family that would never keep her under lock and key ever again.

Paul had grown in the past ten years since the Cullens left and took all the violence with them. Jacob now as Alpha; Paul was happy being his second during the quiet runs at the end of the day while they checked on the reservation. He had opened a garage that with the help of the Pack made him a profit to live off of. But even with all this peace, it wasn't enough for him. He had given up on finding his imprint and ignored women all together the moment Sam had imprinted. But now his wolf cries out for it in the night and Paul cries with him.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first Chapter! The song is We Need a Break by We Are In The Crowd.

PLEASE FAVORITE, FALLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR IN ANYWAY CLAM ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED IN THIS STORY. THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND HER ALONE. THE OCs OF THIS STORY (Damion, Austin, Brady, Collin, Sarla, Julia, Jenny, and Sue) ARE ALL MINE AND IF YOU WISH TO USE THEM I REQUEST PERMISSION FIRST. **

* * *

The sun sang slowly over the ocean. The last rays of light showing the world its beauty in colors of reds, pinks, and oranges. The ocean reflected the picture back at the sun as if it was a mirror. As the two met on the horizon they seemed to dance, holding, wanting never to let go of the other as lovers parting only to come back together again. As the sun slid lower the ocean grew dark with the missing light. It sang and colors of black and navies took over the sky. A true beauty.

Julia sighed as she looked out a the view. It was one thing that she had missed about this place. The ocean was something she saw all the time at home on the East coast, but some how this one was different. Maybe it was the fact that she could stand and watch the sun without needing a winter jacket? Was it the wonderful people that accepted everyone no matter what they were? Or maybe it was the fact that she was miles away from home? No matter the reason, she was here. She was in the one place that really felt like home to her. Julia smiled to herself before turning away from the window. California was wonderful. The people were welcoming, the food tasted like heaven and the activities and sights were limitless. But it was not her home. She had to keep going. Her home was a few more states away.

She could feel its pull as she lay in bed so bad that she could feel the moisture the hung in the air and see the green on all the trees. The smell of pine and salt in the air and the feeling of sand between her toes..._It was her home..._

_Julia stood still on a beach. She wanted to say the it was day, but the moon shown brightly over her. The breeze was gentle as it played with her hair and dress. Julia looked down and gasped. She was clad in a full length pure white dress. It rapped it self around her neck in an 'x' before falling down around her, hiding everything but still showing some of her shape. Her hair was long and was tired back poorly in a single braid with small white flowers hidden in her deep brown locks. She wasn't surprised to see that she had on no shoes. A hand held hers and she looked to find Sarla smiling at her._

_Julia all but began to cry just at the sight of her. The two hugged and laughed as they looked each other over before they were interrupted by two large boys. They both stood tall and clad in matching suits. Their hair was short and they looked as if they were both twins. Julia looked at them surprised and grew more surprised at Sarla's actions towards them. She laughed and smiled at the two of them before fixing their shirts and straining ties as if she was there mother. Sarla smiled back at Julia and waved for her fallow. She turned to leave but stopped and looked back._

_A man a little taller than the boys Sarla was fussing over stood on the beach looking at her. He wasn't dressed in a suit like the others, but in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a black tee-shirt. His black hair was long and just nearly touched his shoulders but it was his eyes that had Julia's attention. They were brown as if they were made from the very earth they lived on. She held him with her own blue eyes as she began to walk towards him. It was all so unexplainable, but something in her told her to go to him. Something about this strange man was important to her, and she had to know what. Julia was just a few feet from him when he growled low and deep causing her to stop. She couldn't help but smile at him. He looked mad at her but she never jumped back. His face was a mask of rage, but to Julia it was a childish anger. And if she so much as touched him like he would throw a tantrum. Julia tilted her head and smiled softly up at him. She reached out slowly show the man that there was nothing to fear. But that all changed._

_The beach suddenly grew dark black and a growling was the only sound she could hear, even feel in the air. She looked around her quickly looking for the danger. She turned back to the man hoping he would know but he was gone and in his place was a monster. It stood there nose to nose with her, growling. Its teeth glowed in the light shinning, its eyes were red as blood and its fur stood on end. Julia tried to turn and run, but the same thing that told her to go to the man was keeping her there. She opened her mouth to at least scream, but the sound was lost and she cried as the monster pounced on her._

Julia sat up strait in bed. _It was only a nightmare_, she told herself. She turned to look out the window and screamed. The monster from her dreams was staring strait at her. Julia fell off the bed with a thunk and hid shacking.

_Its not there. Its not there. Its not there_, she repeated over and over in her head as she crawled at her heart.

Julia slowly peeked over the bed looking for the beast, but it was gone. She sighed and sank down to the floor again. She sat there waiting for her heart to stop hammering in her ears. When it finally slowed down, Julia stood and closed all the blinds on all the windows in her room, even those outside of the bedroom. After she had double checked them did she crawl back into bed and tried to go back to sleep and dream of nothing but white.

Julia sighed as she took another turn. The moss covered trees and ground flew by as Julia road. Washington was such a beautiful place even if it wasn't sunny everyday. The green went from vibrant emeralds to dumbed down commandos that clung to the trees and ground. Slips of the deep blue ocean sparked in small slivers in breaks of forested scenery. The sun was high in the sky when she finally made it to Forks.

She looked around as she stopped at the single stoplight. The town had not changed since she had been there years ago, but something was attracting all the peoples attention. Julia looked around for some kind of protest or festive before resizing it was herself. She shook her head, smirked and headed further on along the coast to the Quileute Indian Reservation. Julia took the turns hard as she continued on her way. She picked up speed and raced the birds that flew over head. She waved to families as she came onto the reservation. They all smiled and waved back to her. It was nice to feel like she was home again. She went on through the reservation to the far side and turned off onto an old gravel road bringing a dust cloud with her. She came to an easy stop before a small home. She pulled of her full face helmet, shook out her long hair and took in the house.

It was a bight sunny yellow paint with white window boxes that went all around the home. Each box held its own bunch of daisies, lilies and tulips, each mixed together and random colors. The front door stood out against the rest in its bright red paint. Julia smiled at the door and walked towards the house. She stopped when she registered the booming waves coming from behind the house. Julia marched around the side and stopped at the sight. A woman with short curly shoulder length black hair was dancing and singing, most likely of key as her brother us to tell her all the time. She moved from the house to the table setting it for dinner. Julia watched reading her lips to find out some of the words.

And either way,  
Something needs to change,  
But what's this you say,  
That we need a break

I used to be,  
All you would need,  
You always tease,  
But baby you never leave,  
You're the picture perfect girl,  
And I'm the frame,

Some say I'm insane,  
Other say I'm deranged,  
But these days I would rather do nothing.

Julia busted up laughing as the woman struck a pose showing the song was over. She turned and looked Julia up and down with huge eyes. Julia smiled back and waved.

The woman screamed at the top of her lungs and launched herself at Julia with one large leap taking them both to the ground in a hug filled with smilies and tears.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. Its longer than the last. I hope you like it! :)

PLEASE FAVORITE, FALLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR IN ANYWAY CLAM ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED IN THIS STORY. THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND HER ALONE. THE OCs OF THIS STORY (Damion, Austin, Brady, Collin, Sarla, Julia, Jenny, and Sue) ARE ALL MINE AND IF YOU WISH TO USE THEM I REQUEST PERMISSION FIRST. **

* * *

Sarla laughed, "You ran away? Please!"

_Hey_, Julia smiled as she signed her face showing all of her emotions, _Its the truth...For the most part. At least, Damion knows I'm not at college._

"You told him? I though you wanted to get away", Sarla asked taking a drink.

_I did!_ Julia signed, exasperated. _But I wasn't going to have my parents freak out and put me in missing persons. With Dad and all his connections I would never have made it Massachusetts, let alone across the country. With Damion knowing he can keep them in check for me._

"True", Sarla nodded. "They never did give you or your brothers a long leash did they. Speaking of which, how is Damion? Still all suit and tie?"

Julia waved off the question, _No. He left that long ago. Actually it wasn't long after Austan and you got married that he started looking at other things. And when Austin died...Well lets say he threw it all away...for good._

Sarla blinked, "Really? So what dose he do now?"

_Doing a little of everything, it mostly just book keeping, accounting and taxes. He still has a job at the Dad's office if her ever wants to go back, but I think he is happy doing odd jobs for everyone. He hasn't told me different anyway_, Julia shrugged.

"What about you?"

Julia smiled, _I finished up my teaching license last month. Online classes are great that way. But to be honest, I want to just write and see everything. I don't know why. But it seems to call to me for some reason._

"I know why. But should I tell you how I've been?" Sarla teased, "It seems to be your time."

Julia raised a brow, _Oh please! I wanna hear about you too._

Sarla giggled, "Well I am working nights at Olympic Memorial in Port Angeles and loving it. Its a longer drive, but I get a lot better pay and hours than I did working in Seattle or Forks. The twins, Collin and Brady, are going to be 15 here next month. They'er huge, Julia! If I didn't know any better I would say that they got all the height from Austin."

_Really? Huh?_ Julia looked off in thought for a moment before asking, _Was their father tall?_

Sarla's eyes grew and she looked down really quick before signing, "I...I don't remember."

_Oh please. Are you still so hung up on him?_ Julia's smirk faded as she took in her friends appearance. She had forgotten how hard of a subject this was for her. She reached across the table and patted her hand. _I'm sorry. I forgot how hard this is for you._

"Its...Its alright", Sarla choked, "I know you didn't mean it. Its just hard. When anyone mentions him all the old feelings come back. I think at some point I did loved him, but I think of him more as Austin. I loved him. I still love him, Julia. And to be truly honest, I don't think I will love another."

_Don't say that Sarla_, Julia frowned shacking her head. _You will be happy like that again. I will see to it. And you know what, the boys love you too remember? You can't forget about them._

Sarla nodded looking away, "That's true. Even if they are turning into rebellious teenagers with anger issues."

And as if on cue, the front door slammed shut and yelling echoed through the house.

"Mom! Where are you?" called one.

"Who bike is out front? Do we have a visitor?" asked the other as if they were both talking.

"I'm out back boys. Come here!" Sarla called with a smile playing at her lips.

Shuffles and stomps rattled the house as the marched out through the kitchen. The two boys stopped and stood behind their Mother. One rested a hand on her shoulder while the other huffed and crossed his arms.

Sarla tilted her head with raised eyebrows, "You have a bike? They let you get one!"

Julia giggled, _Hell no! Are you kidding? They didn't even want me to go to college. Why would they allow that? No Moon, was a little present from Damion. He remembered how much I loved Austan's so he got me Moon. It was a wonderful surprise for my birthday._

"I beat!"

"Mom…", asked the one boy squeezing his hand.

"Oh right!" Sarla patted his hand, "Sorry, Honey. Boys, this is you Aunt Julia. She is going to be staying with us for awhile."

Julia smiled and looked over the two brothers. She couldn't help but love them instantly. They were both identical from the cooper native skin to the bright eyes. The only true difference she could see was that one wore his hair short and cropped close to his head while the others was longer and came down past his ears to rest on his neck.

"Julia, this-", Sarla started but Julia cut her off.

_Collin_, she signed pointing to the one holding on to Sarla

All of them blinked in surprise at Julia.

Sarla shook her head, surprise written all over her face, "Yes, this is Collin and that's-"

_Brady_, Julia pointed to the other boy who could smile more. She smiled at them all. _Sarla, they haven't changed. They may have grown alot since I have last seen them, but they still are so different._

Brady huffed, Collin smiled and looked directly at Julia, "Um...Aunt Julia? How'd you- I mean- Well that is..."

Oh for the love of god! Brady yelled, "How'd you tell us apart? Only Mom and Dad have been able to do that."

Julia began to sign but the boys just looked at her like she was crazy. Sarla laughed, but it was obvious that she had never taught the boys to sign. It was sad to her but she understood that there wasn't really a need for her too.

"Uh...Mom what did she say?" Collin asked.

Brady growled looking disgusted, "What is she doing? Why is making all those things with her hands?"

"Oh, Right! You guys were really little the last time she was here. Hold on a second Julia", Sarla explained. "Your Aunt is deaf. She doesn't talk because she never learned full how. She lost her hearing when she was very little and doesn't know what all the sounds and nosies she needs to make for speech. You can ask her about it more later. For now, we can just ask her to write it all down for you."

"Isn't that rude?" Collin winched.

Sarla waved it off, "No. Its how she talks to other people who don't know sign language." She looked back at Julia, _Would you mind writing? I never taught the boys to sign. I never thought you would be coming back here._

_Alright. I can do that_, Julia looked down quickly trying to hide her tears.

Sarla sighed and waited for Julia to look back at her. She smiled gently, _Don't be sad, Julia. If I had know that you could be from your parents I would have taught them and they wouldn't need this._

Julia sighed. She knew that was going to be Sarla's answer, but it didn't take the old sting away. _I know. Its just sad seeing the people who **are** my family not understanding me._

A snarl grew across Sarla's face, _They still haven't learned?_

_Is the world ending?_ Julia joked.

Sarla laughed as she headed inside and grabbed a note book for Julia to write in. "Here you go. Alright boys ask away, just don't talk to fast."

"Okay Mom", they answered together.

Collin and Brady shared a look before Collin asked, "So… How'd you tell us apart?"

Julia smiled at the memories that surfaced with Collin's question. _Thats because Collin was always closer to Sarla than Brady. Besides he has always been taller._

Brady glared at his brother, "How come you get all the good stuff? First its the girls and now the height. I hate you."

"Brady!" scolded Sarla. "Don't talk like that to your brother."

"Yeah, yeah", Brady waved off her threat.

"Go do your homework and study or whatever. I have to get dinner going", Sarla left the them all outside as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Mom", they answered.

Brady flopped down in the chair his mother had just left and glared at Julia as Collin sat gently next to her. Julia smiled and looked around the backyard as silence eloped them all. Brady was the first to speak.

"So is he really taller?"

Julia smirked, _What you think shorty?_

Brady leaned forward and glared. He looked deep into Julia's eyes just like Austan use to do. His lip cured at he talked, "I think your lying like about that bike out front. That thing can't really be yours, let alone road it all the way from the East coast."

Collin huffed, "Can't you be nice. Even to family."

"When the mood strikes me", Brady shrugged.

Julia giggled and they both raised eyebrows at her as she just continued. _You two are just like your father and Uncle._

"How's that?" Asked Collin.

They would argue and fight like that all the time. "Play fighting", Julia rolled her eyes at the idea.

"We're playing?" Asked Brady challenging Julia. It was going to take a lot to get him to trust her. It was obvious the boy didn't trust a soul but his family.

Julia sat up strait and starred down Brady before writing, _Really. So you do hate Collin?_

"Hell No!" Brady yelled looking horribly offended.

Julia shrugged, _Then its play fighting. Your father and Uncle would go at it all the time. It was the funniest thing. Mom and Dad always thought they were serious just like your Mother does now. Its good to see it sill runs in the family._

"So we are like Dad?" Asked Collin. He looked so sweet compared to his brother.

Julia smiled and placed a hand over Collin's, _More than you know..._

Julia sighed as she flopped down at the kitchen table. Collin and Brady and just left for school with a friend and Sarla had gone to bed not long after she had kissed them goodbye. Julia took a sip of coffee and watched the birds in the yard through the patio doors. They had a system set up. Sarla would make them dinner and push through an hour or so of homework before running off for her two hours dive to Olympic Memorial Hospital for the midnight shift. Then she would walk back in the wee hours of the morning to get Collin and Brady up and off to school with a solid breakfast before going to bed herself. It was a great system for the three of them and it left Julia sitting out of the way and in the corner. She had tried to help but had only made a mess and had thrown off the time.

So now she did the chores during the day so Sarla could have a few more hours off sleep. She wanted to do something. It had been over a week now since Julia had come to visit and she had to admit...it was no longer a visit anymore. She was happy to be bonding and spending time getting to know Collin and Brady but she was here for a reason. Unfortunately, it was as big of a mystery to her as it was to any one else, that was if she told them. Julia stood and shook off her thoughts. She needed to go to the store for Sarla today. They were almost out of everything and what was left had disappeared at breakfast this morning. It would always amaze her how much growing boys could eat. Julia pulled on her leather jacket as she scribbled down a quick note for Sarla and grabbed the keys, list and purse on the way out.

The store was not as quick a trip. But then again with people staring at you left and right, Julia was bound to miss a few things. She had to stop at the end of each row and counter to make sure she had everything. By the time she had finished Julia could not make it through the check out fast enough. That was one thing she never missed about small towns was everyone watching you. She was loading the truck of the car when she was interrupted. Someone was watching her,

Julia popped up from the trunk and looked questioningly behind her. There stood a man. Julia gasped as she took him in. He looked almost exactly like Brady or Collin if his hair wasn't pulled back in a low ponytail. Julia gulped and quickly looked away from him. She closed the trunk and turned to find the man closer to her.

He slammed a hand down on the car blocking her way to the drivers door. "Who the hell are you? And why do you have Sarlas car?"

If Julia could hear she would have sworn the man was growling at her. She understood everything that she had said and it was obvious Sarla had told none for her friends that she was staying with them. She took her best option and just looked him strait in the eye as he continued to get mad.

"I asked you a question. What are you stupid or something? Listen here Missy, I don't care who you are or what your problem is but you are coming with me. Its obvious that you have stolen this car."

As soon as his hand rapped around her wrist Julia fought him. She yelped and tried to rip her hand away. If the man said anything it was lost to her, she pulled and fought with him as he dragged her away from Sarla's car. Julia managed to knee him in his side which caused him to flinch and she took to opening to get a few more hit in and flip him like she had learned in her self defense classes. She quickly ran away. Julia left the man in much pain and rolling around the parking lot as she jumped into the car and left. She would swear to her dying day that the man was going to kill her.

Julia was just putting away the last of the groceries when Sarla walked in yawning. She stretched and purred like a cat. Julia smirked and slammed a cupboard closed.

_I thought you were asleep?_ she asked.

Sarla yawned again, "I was...but I couldn't over the banging going on in here."

Julia winched, _Sorry._

Sarla waved off the apology and pulled out a mug and flipped on the coffee machine. Julia started making ham and cheese sandwiches for both of them with a few chips to share. The two were sitting down when they started to talk again.

After a a few bite, Julia slammed her hands down and glared at Sarla, _Do I look like a thief or like I'm gonna pick your pocket or something?_

Sarla stopped eating and gave Julia a skeptical look.

She huffed and explained, _I know. I know. I sound like a nut job. But while I was loading up the car some guy just comes up and stated yelling at me. It was horrible! He was saying that I stole your car and that he was gonna call the police. He wouldn't even let me try and talk. So when he tried to take me away, I flipped him and left him rolling in the parking lot. But the weirdest thing is that he looked alot like the twins?_

Sarla dropped her sandwich. "You beat him up? The boys?" She asked fear hiding behind her surprise.

Julia nodded, _Yeah and looked just like him. The only difference was his hair was longer._

Sarla ate the rest of her sandwich before she answered, "It must have been Embry."

_Who?_ Julia raised a brow.

"Embry. Embry Call," Sarla sighed and looked at Julia with sadness. "He is one of the natives who live here. His mother was originally from this tribe, but she left and when she came back she had him. It was kinda sad to be honest."

Julia nodded,_ So why did he try and get me arrested?_

Sarla quickly looked away and just signed back, _I…I don't know. I really don't know._

Julia made a note to look into this Embry Call guy and shrugged ignoring her sister-in-laws strange reaction. _Well I meet him again should I tell him I'm yours?_

Sarla nodded looking relived, "Yeah. And you better tell me every single detail about it."

_Oh! You know a good mechanic?_


	4. Chapter 3

**katie131925- **thanks. Im working on trying to do two chapters every two weeks; I hope they keep you reading. And thanks** alot** for the positive feedback! :)

Here' chapter 3. I hope you all like it! I apologize for spelling and grammar problems. I do my best but I still miss a few here and there.

PLEASE FAVORITE, FALLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR IN ANYWAY CLAM ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED IN THIS STORY. THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND HER ALONE. THE OCs OF THIS STORY (Damion, Austin, Brady, Collin, Sarla, Julia, Jenny, and Sue) ARE ALL MINE AND IF YOU WISH TO USE THEM I REQUEST PERMISSION FIRST. **

* * *

Julia coasted through the curves as she relished in her ride. It hadn't been nice enough to ride since she had drove up Sarla's drive. The rain had broke and the day was wonderful. Sure the sun was still hiding from view, but that mean nothing to her as she took another turn. The twist and turns on her bike always gave her a great thrill and she loved the feel of them. It was always freeing for her to drive but on her bike it was a totally different feeling than just driving a car or truck. She smiled as she pulled up to the garage.

Sarla had said that there was a good guy in Forks, but he would cost an arm and leg with just labor alone. So that left only Paws. Sarla had laughed for ten minutes before she said that the name was a joke with the owner of the place. The humor was lost on Julia. It seemed to be some kind of joke between either her and the boys, because they had laughed as well, or it was something on the reservation. But no matter the true answer, it was lost on her.

It had opened a few years back and they took on anything for a good price. So it was fine with her. Julia took the turn into the dive tight and braked hard so she didn't run into the building. She laughed when she took a look around her. Two men stood in the open door looking at her while two more were right at her side. Collin was firing questions at her as if he was a worried mother while Brady tried not to look worried or concerned standing next to him, just looking pissed with his always crossed arms. Julia flipped out the kickstand, slid up her visor and climbed off Moon. She took out her phone and began to type.

_Breathe, Collin. I'm fine. Just fine._

"But-but-but," Collin stammered before finding his voice, "You came in so fast and-and I though you were going to lay it down.

Julia could see the boy had truly been scared but when he started to passe and talk Julia couldn't unstained what he was saying. As he pasted by her, she grabbed a hold of his face and forced the boy to look at her. She held him there for a moment before she wrote again waiting for him to calm some.

_Am. Fine. FINE._

Collin finally took a breath and seemed to be relieve but it was Brady's turn to be worried.

He moved in front of Collin, "Why'd you do that? You could have hurt yourself. You could have crashed into the shop! Or take off all your skin when it laid down on you! Or worse yet you could have crashed off into the trees!"

Julia pulled off her helmet, letting her braid fall, stamped her foot for attention and glared at the pair.

_You don't get to yell at me! You don't get to scold me or even treat me like a child. You know why? Because I am not a child! I am the adult! You are the children. You are the ones who hurt themselves doing stupid things. You're the one that gets lectured. Now shut up! I was having fun and I am allowed to do that. I am allowed to enjoy myself and my toys. Now show me some respect like you show your Mother or so help me I will kick your ass so hard you won't sit for a week. Got it?_

Even though Julia had never said a word, she still made both of the boys drop their heads in shame. It was a great feeling for her that should could scold the twins, but she knew it wasn't really her place. She tapped her foot until they raised there heads again. _I said got it!_

"Yes, Aunt Julia," they both answered quickly as if she was a drill sergeant rather than an aunt.

_Good_, Julia nodded. _Now, who do I talk to about a tune-up?_

"That would be Jacob," Collin answered before turning and calling, "JACOB!"

Julia watched as one very tall and hot man walked over to her. Julia had seen a few hot men on her way across the country, but none of them looked like this hunk. He was well over six feet like the twins and without a dought Quileute. He was wonderful just to look at. He smiled and stuck out his hand, his dark eyes seemed to glow as he spoke.

"I'm Jacob Black. Its nice to meet you."

Julia shook his hand and smiled as Collin introduced them, "This is our Aunt Julia. She wants a tune- up on her bike."

Jacob smiled at her before looking at Moon, "Okay, so what have you got here? Is this a Kawasaki? I haven't gotten to see one in awhile."

Julia blinked surprised and looked between Collin and Jacob as they looked over the bike. It was then that Julia wished Collin or Brady had learned enough sign to interpret for her, but she took the time to look over Jacob instead. The man was beyond hot. His butt as so tight could swear you could break a rock in-between those buns. His arms were as big as tree branches, way bigger than Damion or Austan could even accomplish. She was going to inspect other places but then she caught Brady watching her and she thought better of it. She tapped Jacob on the shoulder and typed for him.

_Really? You have never seen one?_

"Aaah…" Jacob had to backtrack to where he had left Julia, "Yeah. I have seen one before. It has just been a long time. Almost twelve years, I think?"

Julia and Jacob talked while Brady walked Moon inside the garage and they all fallowed. Collin smiled as he watched the conversation. It pleased him the Jacob wasn't thrown for a loop as he talked with his Aunt. He would have figured that interacting as she does would be awkward, but Jacob seem totally unfazed by it and to his surprise happy about the conversation he was holding. It was hard for him to believe that the man was truly smiling.

"Yeah. No one has the cash to buy a new one like this and finding one. I would be better off looking for a pearl," Jacob laughed. "Damm! Is this a custom job?"

_Yeah. My brother did it for my birthday a few years back._

"She looks brand new," he commented.

_Thanks. I knew I took care of her but I would think a cross country trip would show._

"You drove across the country on this? " he asked sought hidden in his words.

_Yea!_ Julia smiled as she remembered the views, _Best part had to be the mountains. They were gorgeous! And Moon took the snow like a champ._

"Moon? I would have picked something more hardcore," he smirked.

_She is a simple machine and a simple ride. Why complicate it?_ Julia shrugged.

"True, true."

Julia stopped walking when she reached where Brady had put Moon. She looked back for Jacob but found him on the other side of the bike with a funny look on his face. She shrugged and looked at Collin only to find him looking at someone who was behind him. Nothing could have prepared her for the man behind her, even a slow turn of the head was too much. Her eyes grew as she took him all in. He was easily six and a half feet tall with golden copper skin. His hair was long and hung in his deep chocolate eyes but never touched his massive shoulders. His muscular arms were crossed as was his attitude. But something called to her. Something in him was just like her recurring dream. He was the man that stood before here, just with a scowl instead of a smile. Julia took a step forward unknowingly and decided to try and play the nice card. After all, if she was going to be staying she might as well try to have fun. He looked like a lot more fun that Jacob could ever bring her.

She shivered and looked back at Jacob but never moved, _Well as I was saying, it was a long ride and I just want her checked out. You do bikes right, Jacob?_

Jacob looked shocked for a moment then answered, "No. To be honest, he is your best bet. Right Paul?"

Paul huffed behind her and pushed by Julia to get to Moon. As soon as Paul touched her she felt a spark, but it seemed to be her imagination because Paul showed no sign of feeling the same. She watched as he looked over ever inch of Moon's body wondering the whole time how he could not feel anything. It was so strong to her that she wanted to be near him now even though she knew nothing about him.

Turning back to her he grumbled, "So what did you do throw her down some where and get a new paint job?"

Julia looked at Collin. Paul had talked to fast for her and she didn't know what he had said. Collin gave Julia a pleading like talking to Paul was the last thing he wanted to do before turning and talking to Paul.

"My Aunt is deaf, Paul. So if you could talk a little slower and just be nice…" Collin ended on a whisper.

Jacob barked, "HA! I would love to see the day Paul is nice."

Paul growled at Jacob before huffing, "Fine, but I ain't gonna be nice." He looked at Julia again, "So what did you do throw her down some where and get a new paint job? She looks like crap. She needs a whole lot of work and it all can't be from a simple ride."

Julia glared at Paul. _So much for getting to know him_, she thought. _Well it wasn't a simple ride. I drove her across the country! It ain't exactly short._

"Nope. So how'd you do without all your clothes and a hair dryer?" added on sarcastically.

"Paul!" cried Collin.

Julia growled and got right up into Paul's face. She had wanted to be there before but right now she just resisted the urge to knee him where the sun doesn't shine. _Listen here you ass. I know my own dam bike. I'm not some do it off the street who though it would be fun. I know there are a few patch jobs because I did them._

Paul growled, "Really? You know about bikes?"

_Yes._

"Prove it." Paul smiled.

_Fine_, Julia huffed. _Moon here is a Kawasaki Ninja 650 Sport._

"Oh, so you can read," Paul rolled his eyes.

_She has a liquid-cooled, DOHC, eight-valve fuel-injected twin cylinder engine delivers smooth, responsive performance, especially in the low to medium-rpm range. With additional mid-range power, produces exceptional roll-on response and impressive passing performance, to help make even commuter traffic enjoyable and minimal vibration via a 180-degree crankshaft-driven balancer shaft, which in turn drives the water pump. Happy asshole? Julia smirked as all of their faces turned to surprise and shock._

Jacob, Collin, Brady and Paul all stood speechless before her. Julia uncrossed her arms and closed Paul's mouth with a single finger.

_Yes, I can read. Now give her a tune-up and if there is so much as a scratch or a screw out of place when I get her back I will personal skin you alive and wear you as a coat while I make all your friends and family eat the remains. Understand?_

Paul gulped and nodded. Julia stood up on her toes and gave into her crave to touch him still, she patted his head and turned to the twins.

_Come on boys_, she waved to them, _It's time to head home. Sarla's waiting for us._

Julia slammed the back door closed right I the face of Brady with a growl. Sarla was at the kitchen table nursing a glass of wine, Julia walked strait over took the glass from her hand and drowned it. Sarla just raised her brow and waited for Julia to speak. She poured another glass and glared a Sarla.

"Don't glare at me," She said. I'm not the one drinking all the wine.

Julia rolled her eyes and sat down._ You're going to work. You don't need it._

Sarla sighed and folded up the paper, "I took the weekend off because for party. So why do you need it?"

_Well I meet pompous ass of rude town today and your little monsters treated me like I was four and with Embry Call topping of the mess, I earned a drink,_ Julia added with a glare.

"I would say so," Sarla smirked. "Now what did you two do to your Auntie?"

Julia never heard the boys come in or even sit down near her. She turned to the both of them and waited. Brady did his best to look intimidating but after one look from his mother the boy was five again looking down at the floor like his brother.

Julia smacked the table, _You might as well answer because she-tell her!_

Collin caved, "She almost dropped the bike when she came into the garage today-"

"And Collin here flipped out like she was his daughter or something," Brady finished.

Julia slammed her hands down, _I did not! And besides you freaked out too, Julia pointed at Brady._

Collin and Brady shared a short look before Collin continued, "Look, Mom, we were both just worried and I guess we got ahead of ourselves and forgot that Aunt Julia was our Aunt and not a friend." He turned to Julia, _Sorry._

Julia took another drink and rolled her eyes, _Suck up._

"Julia!" Sarla scolded with a smile that was gone when she looked at the twins, "Now you two, don't do that again. I don't care what happens. Aunt Julia is not your little sister and just cause she is living here right now doesn't mean she is a Quileute. So look out for everyone else, got it?"

The twins nodded, "Yeah, Mom."

"Good! I ordered pizza its in the living room go to town," She smiled.

Collin and Brady pushed and shoved to get out of the room before the other, but there looked to be no clear victor. Julia finished the rest of her glass with a raised a brow as Sarla headed for the stove. She pulled out a single large pizza. She sparked a smirk at Julia grabbed another wine glass, the bottle and headed for the porch. Julia downed the rest of the glass and fallowed.

_Escaping the boys?_

Sarla shrugged, she sat down and served up the pizza, _Sort off. More its an interrogation...who'd you meet at the garage?_

Julia smiled, _Two hot men who need to be mine. But with those muscles and tight asses there is no way._

Sarla raised a brow in silent question as she ate her pizza, _Who?_

Julia took a few bite and answered Sarla,_ Jacob Black and...Paul._

_They are hot. I will give you that_, Sarla laughed.

Julia forgot about the pizza and focused on her wine glass. She laughed at Sarla, _Just hot. No, Sarla they make fire by touching wood and melt snow with a look. That isn't hot. Thats…God-like._

Sarla nodded with a far off look in her eyes, _We do have the best seanery for miles._

Julia shared in her look, _I can see it now._

Sarla pored another glass of wine for herself, _So what you think of them?_

Julia shrugged as she finished her third glass, _Well Jacob seemed nice enough. He was cute under all that hotness. But Paul...ass!_

_That's what most say_, Sarla said with a laugh.

Julia drops her glass back down on the table and heads into a rant, emotions flowing like water over her face, _He comes over after my nice talk with Jacob and just starts off insulting me. He basically calls me stupid. Me! Its my dam bike Sarla! Why would I not know how to fix it or anything about it. Its like owning a car and not knowing how to at least check the oil and change it or check the washer fluid. Seriously! So what do I do! I show him up. Right in his own dam shop! I tell him off by showing him up. What is wrong with me?_

Sarla munched on pizza before answering, _So you like him?_

_No!_ Julia signed with a frown, _He's a jerk. So what if he is hot, a wall of muscle, tan as a the sun, hair that you can hold onto as he kisses you senseless in the rain, and tall enough to reach things on the top shelf…,_ Julia looked off in the distance drooling over an image of Paul clear in her head.

Sarla laughed, _Yeah…you hate him alot._

_You beat I do_, Julia nodded before downing another glass of wine.

Sarla sat back in her chair, _I can see it._

_Yu-huh!_ Julia nodded.

Sarla smirked at her own sarcasm, _How dare he kiss you senseless in the rain with his arms rapped around you holding you too him as you grasp his hair._

_You got it!_ Julia demanded skipping the glass completely and going right for the bottle.

Sarla just rolled her eyes and went back to the pizza as she listened to Julia rant more. They had gone through one bottle of wine before Julia started to admit he could be okay for a few dates and only a few more drinks before Julia was more than ready to start a hot and heavy weekend alone with him and never leaving the bedroom. She enjoyed encoring Julia the rest of the night, hoping her dear friend could still hold her liquor because it would be hard to convince her of this conversation if she never remembered. Sarla just smiled and began to wonder if it would be Julia or Paul to make the first move. Even more pressing was weather or not Paul was ready enough for a date let alone an imprint.


	5. Chapter 4

Here' chapter 4. I hope you all like it! I apologize for spelling and grammar problems. I do my best but I still miss a few here and there.

PLEASE FAVORITE, FALLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR IN ANYWAY CLAM ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED IN THIS STORY. THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND HER ALONE. THE OCs OF THIS STORY (Damion, Austin, Brady, Collin, Sarla, Julia, Jenny, and Sue) ARE ALL MINE AND IF YOU WISH TO USE THEM I REQUEST PERMISSION FIRST. **

* * *

_Julia stood on the beach alone as night crept over it, looking out at the sea. She ignored the noises of the night around her and focused on the moon hanging low. She watched as its light dance in the sky and fell into the water below. It was a wonderful sight, but she knew it wouldn't last. She could feel his eyes on her, watching ever move she made. Julia turned around and came face to face with her demon. The silver wolf growled low and looked her over with its dark eyes._

"Not going to eat me tonight?" _She asked, afraid he would really answer._

_The beast huffed and began to circle her. His paws were quiet on the sand but the prints he left behind were huge, a true reminder of his great size._

_Julia shook when her eyes meet his. She blinked quickly, breaking the connection and looked back at the moon,_ "Just get it over with. I know how this ends. I'm going to look away from you and your going to pounce. Its what you do every night now. So just do it and end this game."

_Julia gave her back to the wolf and looked up at the moon, waiting. She was going to make her last image something she wanted to see, after minutes had gone by and no teeth she spared a look. She turned to find the wolf sitting behind her watching her, something human like about it. She turned to face it and it tilted its head as if it was more a dog than wolf. She took a closer look and saw that the hunger that was there the nights before was gone and was replaced with humanity. Its eyes were no longer dark, but brown...almost a chocolate shade. Julia tested the water and reached out a hand. The wolf barked and waged it tail. She smiled and walked to the wolf. But she was blindsided by a person._

_He slammed into her sending her flying across the sand. She rolled over to find him standing over her with a twisted smile on his lips. He sat on top of her one hand holding her down easily. Julia looked up in horror as he leaned down slowly over her with two sharp teeth coming down to her neck. With a quick sharp sting they pierced the exposed skin of her neck. But what truly hurt was the burn that can as the pale man drank her in. The burning combed over her whole body and Julia could do nothing but cry out in silence while the wolf cried for her._

Julia woke in a cold sweat. She jumped from bed and ran into the bathroom. She quickly searched over her neck looking for the bite marks, but only saw a clean unpunctured neck. She breathed a sigh of relief and sank to the tiled floor taking in her knees. It was just a dream, she thought to herself. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. But the wolf the howled in the night, made it all the more real to her.

* * *

The next day flew by in a whirl. Julia found herself racing around the house helping Sarla prepare for the bonfire on Sunday. Sarla was in charge of the meat to be cooked and all the beverages. She put the twins to work finding and cleaning all the coolers the could get and filling them. Sarla had Julia running earns for her as she called around for coolers and anything else they would need to barrow for the bonfire by the residents on the reservation. Julia ran all morning never stopping to eat or even have something to drink besides coffee.

She went to Port Angeles to pick up the order of beef Sarla had ordered from a butcher there and then to a local super store around the corner to buy all of the drinks they were going to need. The lady at the resister gave her a hassle that she could have called ahead, but Julia just glared at her shutting up the teenager easily. On her drive home she had to stop in Forks so she could pick up her medications and refill a few more. Julia was home again only to find the house empty. But Sarla had left a note for her;

_I took the boys and we are just around picking up a few of the things were still missing._  
_Be back soon!_

_-Sarla_

Julia smiled and started unloading Collin's truck. She was surprised she was able to fit everything that they had needed in there but it was done. Julia left all the drinks for the boys to move knowing they were just going to be staying outside anyway. She tossed her medications down in her room to be dealt with later and dug into the beef. She was just finished with making hamburger patties when it hit her, exhaustion. Double vision came in and out as she cleaned up the kitchen and put the meat away in the fridge. Slowly, with a hand keeping her standing that slid along the wall, Julia made it down to her room. There she promptly flopped down face first onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as here eyes closed.

Sarla and the boys burst into the house a few house later. She dropped a few grocery bags on the floor and peeked into the living room to find Julia, but didn't think anything of it when she wasn't there.

"Collin," Saral asked, "Would you please go find your Aunt?"

"Sure, Mom," he smiled and raced off outside to see if she had gone for a walk.  
"Why are you sending him?" grumbled Brady.

Sarla sighed as she unpacked the grocery bags, "Because unlike you he has actually learned some sign and can talk to your Aunt. Now if you would have learned like I told you to, you could be out with him instead of packing up to coolers."

"…dammit," Brady grumbled as he headed outside.

Sarla shook her head and went back to work. She needed to get over a hundred hamburgers made and they weren't going to make themselves. She opened the ridge to find it full of hamburger and still room for all of her regular necessities. She smiled and closed the ridge.

"I should have know," she mumbled and began to clean and cut up tomatoes.

Collin came in then, "I found her. She is sleeping in her room."

Sarla looked up, "Then wake her up. We still need her help."

"I can't."

Sarla put down the knife and wiped off her hands. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Collin looked down at a the floor, "I tried to wake her like you told me to, but wouldn't move. She didn't even roll over."

Sarla shook her head and went back to cutting, "Leave her be then. I had forgotten that she can become exhausted easily." She smiled a Collin, "Don't worry, honey. She just needs to sleep and eat a good supper tonight and she will be fine."

"So there is nothing wrong with her?"

Sarla giggled, "No. Aunt Julia just isn't use to working hard like you and your brother. Now go out and help him finish up."

Collin left his mother with a shot kiss on the cheek and did as he was told. Sarla laughed as she heard the boys fighting in the yard. Her smile disappeared quickly as her thoughts turned to Julia and her hearing. It was sad that she would never be able to hear again, but to Sarla what was worse was that her parents never talked to her. They would speak to Damion and he would sign for them, but in all of Julia's 26 years of being deaf did they even try and learn to sign. It was her communication to the world and Sarla could only imagine the pain it caused Julia.

After few hours Sarla had Brady wake Aunt while the boys took a short break. Julia tried to help but Sarla just kept pushing her back to the couch or ignoring her. Eventually, she stopped and spent the rest of the day on the couch. Sarla nor the twins would not let her do anything but to go to the bathroom. She loved being severed and pampered, but it had it limits. By the time it was four Julia was ready to kill all of them. So she headed outside for some fresh air. She slipped through the front door and out onto the front walk. She smiled and settled into a chair, raping a blanket up around her and watched the world. She could see children playing down the street as she watched the world go by around her. But it was pretty quiet in the reservation for a Saturday. Julia was tempted to take a ride, but her bike was still at the garage with Paul. Julia huffed and watched as the children chased after a dog with there ball.

That's how Sarla found her sitting on the front steps watching the world. She looked down and could still see the little girl the her husband always talked about. He would tell stories about Julia as if she was his daughter. She could remember a time when she was jealous of the little girl and laughed at herself. She knocked on the door and smiled down at her. Julia turned and looked innocently up at her questions forming in her head. Sarla evaded her questions with a rolled of her eyes and waved her in for dinner. Dinner was quiet between the four of them. Julia knew that for the next few days the boys would be asking if she was okay because of the way Sarla was treating her. Its was inevitable. The concern for her was going to be there, but it was a new feeling that she was welcome too.


	6. Chapter 5

** the shrewd ravenclaw**; Thanks! I glad you like it!

SURPRISE! Here' chapter 5. I'm going to be having alot more work coming my way soon so if I miss a deadline don't worry. I will post as soon as I get a chance. I hope you all like it! I apologize for spelling and grammar problems. I do my best but I still miss a few here and there.

PLEASE FAVORITE, FALLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR IN ANYWAY CLAM ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED IN THIS STORY. THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND HER ALONE. THE OCs OF THIS STORY (Damion, Austin, Brady, Collin, Sarla, Julia, Jenny, and Sue) ARE ALL MINE AND IF YOU WISH TO USE THEM I REQUEST PERMISSION FIRST. **

* * *

When they all arrived the party was in full swing. Sarla told Collin and Brady to get some help and unload the truck. After Sarla turned, Julia couldn't help but smile at the boys rolling their eyes at there mother. The house was small but after wolfing in you would have thought it was a shoe box. Wall to wall Quileute stood, if she wasn't mistaken everyone from the reservation was there. She was like a fish out of water. As she staked glued to Sarla everyone talked her after she had introduced Julia, to those few who noticed she was there. But then as they mingled a strange pattern began to acute with a small few of the younger men. They were doing everything possible not to be near her. Julia thought at first it was her imagination, but when one man dropped hold of her hand mid shake with a face paler than a ghost; she knew something was up. Sarla turned and gave her a consuming look but Julia could just shrugged; she had no idea why or what was happening. Julia was finally saved when she saw Jacob Black talking with a few other men back in the kitchen. Julia broke off from Sarla in hopes that she might be able to have a little fun tonight with the hunk.

With a small smirk and batting of the eyes, Julia laid her hand on his arm and wiggled her fingers at him when he looked down at her. She all but purred on the spot when those deep eyes meet hers.

Jacob smiled, "Hey yourself." He leaned in close to her with a smirk, "How'd you get in? You know this is strictly a reservation function."

Julia just turned and pointed over at Sarla with a smile.

Jacob nodded his head in understanding. "Knowing an inside man always helps" he laughed. "Well let me introduce you to my friends here," he turned back to his buddies but still some how kept his face in Julia's view so she could fallow his words. "Everyone this is Julia. You already know Paul over there," He pointed to each of his friends in turn, "But this is Jared Arnolds, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call."

Julia took a quick moment to check out each man. Jared, like all of them, was well over 6 foot tall and had these eyes that just drew you to him. His hair was cropped close to his head and he had a simple sliver wedding ring on his large fingers. Julia could see that he kept looking off into the crowd of people no dough checking on his wife. It was a sweet thing. Quil was shorter that the others but the man was huge. He looked like a walking wall of tanned muscle. His brown eyes held nothing but laugher and it was evident from the smile pastured across his face. Julia didn't bother to look over Paul, she could feel his glare and didn't want to fight or have him yell at her. It was a party after all. So she turned to take in Embry. As soon as her eyes took him the color drained from her face. He was the man who had attacked her in the parking lot. He didn't look as mudersome now but he still had that didn't hide the anger he was looking at her with now. Julia ducked behind Jacob as tears threatened to fall.

Jacob raised a brow, "Julia?"

Brady came by then and Julia grabbed hold of him and hid in his chest. He rapped a protective arm around his Aunt and glared at Jacob.

"What did you do?" He growled. Julia felt the rumble but had no idea what was being said.

Jacob gave Brady a glare, "Nothing Brady. I just introduced her to the boys."

Brady looked around and stopped at Embry, who was looking down at the floor. He growled deep getting Embry to look up. "You having fun scaring my Aunt?"

Embry frowned, "Your Aunt? That women?"

Brady looked down at his Aunt and pulled her away from him. He looked down with concern, _Is Embry the one who attacked you?_

Julia looked back with surprise. She didn't sign, for fear Brady wouldn't understand. Instead she just nodded and pointed to Embry.

Brady didn't say a word. He just grabbed Embry by the shirt collar and dragged him out the back door. Jacob looked down at Julia to see if she was okay before taking off after the pair. Quil shared a look with Paul and after a nod from him he was gone as well. Paul grabbed a glass of water and led Julia to a chair. She sat down and drowned the glass before Paul could sit down next to her. Julia looked up at him but Paul's face was just empty. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it and looked down at at the floor. Paul slid his phone into her hands but never removed his hand, she looked up at him.

"Talk to me," he said. "Tell me why Brady is so angry?"

Julia swallowed and typed away, _I went to the grocery store the other day and this guy came up and just stared yelling at me. He was mad that I had Sarla's car and when I didn't answer his questions he just got madder. So he grabbed me and tried to take me. I didn't know what he was going to do because I couldn't see his face as he dragged me behind him. So when he gave me an opening, I flipped him and ran off._

Paul blinked, "You flipped him?"

Julia nodded. Paul sat back in the chair and smirked. "You ripped him. Ha! I beat he didn't see that coming?"

_He didn't see me part the seas until it was too late either_, Julia added with an eye roll.

Paul laughed. Julia couldn't help but smile then. He was a mystery now, how could he be so cold and then flip the switch to charming. He was going to give her whiplash if her kept it up. When he looked back at her she made sure to look him in the eye, but he avoided it. It was strange. He was looking at her but he was looking everywhere else on her face but her eyes. She sighed and looked around for Sarla and Collin. Both were deep in conversations of there own and Julia didn't feel like being a fear show just yet. So she turned back to Paul.

He smiled, "I'm almost finished with your bike."

Julia huffed and looked away as memories of that day flooded back, _That's good to hear. I'm glad you could get over my poor patch jobs and fix her._

Paul leaned over and pulled her face back to his, "Don't take your anger out on me."

Julia glared at him with daggers, _Why not? I'm mad at you as well. You insulted me…in front of my family!_

Paul sighed and ran a hand though his hair, "I'm sorry about that. There is no excuse for me taking my anger out on you. It happens."

Julia looked at him and saw true sincerity in his eyes. She sighed, shook her head and smiled. _Well don't let it happen again. It makes for bad business_, he added with a pat on the hand before rising to leave. She nearly missed Paul's words as she left.

"Yes, Ma'am," he smirked as she watched her go his eyes glued to her ass for every one to see.

The bonfire was huge, monstrous tree limbs and drift wood crated the large pile that sat behind the small group. As the night had gone on alot of guests had headed home and now was a smaller group of only 16 or so. It seemed to be mostly Jacob's friends and their families. It was more like a family reunion now and Julia was like an outsider, even with the twins and Sarla just a few yards away. She helped a few of the children make s'mores, until Sarla sat down beside her.

_I'll take two please_, she smiled.

Julia laughed, _You'll have to wait. This ones mine._

Julia finished roasting marshmallows and turned around to face the circle. She and Sarla giggled as they ate. But the moment soon sobered.

"What happened with Brady?" Sarla asked.

Julia raised a brow in question. Sarla signed, _I saw you holding on to him but he was gone soon after that. What happened?_

Julia pushed her feet deeper in the sand before answering, _Jacob introduced me to Embry and it scared me._

Sarla placed a hand on Julia's knee getting her to look up for the sand. _I understand that you were scared, but please don't ask my boys to beat up their friends for that reason, she said with a smile._

Julia looked stunned before laughing. Sarla could always do that for her as Austan did. Both of them could alway find the humor in something horrible.

_Never again. But I may need them both to take on Paul,_ Julia laughed.

_Julia, Please!_ Sarla cried.

Screams filled the night then of the children still wake. Collin and Brady as well as a few of their friends were paying with the children all afternoon. Julia and Sarla smiled like proud mother's as they watched the boys chase them around the beach. They both laughed along with the others as they were dog plied by the children and sand.

_They are such goofballs_, Julia laughed.

Sarla sighed and a mother's look of love covered her face, _They get that way around children. I think its since there maturity levels are all the same._

Julia smiled, _That I believe._

"Now thats just mean," smiled Collin as he sunk down in the sand between them and Brady on the other side of Sarla. "We have been nothing but mature all evening."

Sarla ruffled his hair, "Right. And what about the cliff diving stunt you pulled not even a month ago now? Which I might add you're never doing again."

Julia looked between them all confused before Sarla explained, _There's a huge cliff at the end of First Beach and these boys being the bright ones they are go out there and jump off it into the strong currents of the ocean._

Julia looked surprised before a smirk formed on her face, _What's wrong with that? You don't go by yourselves right?_

The twins shook there heads in unison.

_See, safe!_ She smiled, _Personally, I think it sounds like fun._

A smile grew on Collin's face as he asked, "You want to come with us next time Aunt Julia?"

A growl interrupted there conversation, "No. She is not."

Julia smiled, _Yes. I will boys._

Brady and Collin blanched as they looked behind her. Julia turned to find an extremely pissed Paul. She looked over at Sarla for help. She smiled, _He said you aren't allowed to go cliff diving,_ Julia huffed and crossed her arms, _Personally I see reason in it Julia. You could get hurt._

Julia pointed at Sarla, _Hush it you._

She smirked and sat back wishing she had a bowl of popcorn for this show. Julia stood up and pointed to Brady, _Translate._ Brady nodded and did as he was told.

Paul glared down at her as they squared off, "Didn't you hear me. I siad no."

_You are not my Mother. You can't decide what is best for me,_ Juila signed.

Paul waited for Brady to finish before answering, "Not something this stupid. You could get hurt."

_Your point?_ Julia asked with a smirk.

"That!" Paul yelled, "You could get hurt! Or end up dead!"

Julia glared then and counted off her fingers,_ Okay first of all, I am not talking to you unless it has something to do with my bike. Second, I don't have to defend my decisions to someone I don't know. Third, go to hell, Paul!_

Paul leaned in closer, "One, you broke that promise. Two, who cares who I am. And three, only if you show me the way."

Julia stamped her foot, _You…jackass!_

Paul smirked at her outrage, "Maybe but you aren't jumping off that cliff. Even if I have to be there to stop you I will."

_Well good luck with that because I don't plan on being anywhere you are,_ Julia smirked and sat down turning herself away from Paul.

"Arrg! You're so infuriating!" Paul cried and flopped down next to her, "I'm not the one throwing reason out the window!"

Julia glared at him, _Why don't you just go get lost in the woods?_

Paul took a new course of action and leaned in closer, "Only if you go with me, Honey.

Julia tried to push him back with not effect, _Don't! Don't go there boy._

Paul ignored the daggers in her eyes and smirked, "Why? The view was just as fine as it was earlier, better even. I think I will like the next step even more."

Julia's eyes widened as he moved in to kiss her, then narrowed and she brought the heal of her hand to meet his nose breaking it.

"What the hell!" Paul howled in pain as he held his gushing nose.

Julia took to opportunity to jump him and try to knee him but Jacob was there pulling her off him and locking an arm around her waist. Brady, Collin and Sarla were speechless. Jacob smiled and he turned her around to look at him while he talked. "I think thats quiet enough for now Julia. I know he has earned more but now is not the time."

_Fine! But I can and will break more_, She added with a glare at Paul who was being helped up by Jared.

Jacob laughed but held his hands up when Julia turned her glare on him, "Alright. I will even hold him for you."

With a nod Julia spun away from both of them and sat down in between Sarla and her sweet pregnant friend, Emily. It was then that she was able to see how many eyes were truly on her and Paul. A blush spread across her face as she took in the surprised and amused looks were shared between the older members of the group. Julia looked down at the sand avoiding the stares, she drowned the rest of her drink before stories of the Quileute people began.

Collin rubbed her arm when one of the elders spoke. Julia looked up and did her best to focus on his words in the dark. But the bonfire was giving off just enough light.

"Well," laughed an older man, "Now that the show is over why don't we hear the tales of our people. I think tonight we will skip the Beginning and move on to Spirit Warriors. Now how dose it begin again...Oh right!" He cleared his throat and spun the tale in a rich deep voice that flowed and grew with the mood of the tale.

"As time passed since the Quileute tribe arrival and soon other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious.  
Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest.  
Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.  
Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit.  
An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbiddance of spirit travels. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age.  
It was then that a woman disappeared and the wolves were blamed. And so Taha Aki wanting to avoid war with the animals send his eldest son, Taha Wi, to find the reason behind this mystery. But it was in vain. The boy and his younger brothers never returned to the village. It was a year later when the mystery was uncovered. Two more women when missing and so the Quileutes when in search of them but once they found the women dead drained of there blood as did they find Taha Aki's lost sons. They found the creature and destroyed him. It came to be called a Cold One or Blood Drinker. Its body was as hard as stone with skin as white as the purest snow, but the creature was far from sweet as it smelled.  
After the Cold One was destroyed and body burned did the people relax and go back to there normal ways. That was until its female mate came for her revenge on those who had killed her lover. Taha Aki's sons tried to defend the tribe but the woman easily defeated them and began to drink from there lifeless bodies. But it was not over for Taha Aki changed into his wolf for the fist time in years and attacked the woman as the tribe and his wife watched. In a moment of true reasoning Taha Aki's wife joined the battle…"

_She ran across the open space towards her fallen husband. Tears clouded her vision and she ignored the cries of the people around her as she placed herself between the two of them._

_"Move witch!" growled the female Blood Drinker, "I will be with you soon enough."_

_"No," Julia whispered, "You will have me now."_

_And without a flinch she with drew her son's small knife and stabbed herself in the chest. Blood spirited and flowed from the wound like a waterfall._  
_With the last of strength she smiled to the sliver wolf behind her, "I'm sorry. I couldn't watch you die."_

_She took his shock and surprise as she fell to the ground. Julia smiled and reached out to him. He was her whole world. He was her life and if death was need for him to be alive then she would die here for him._

_She brushed his paw, "I love you, Paul. Always and forever."_

_"How sweet," the Blood Drinker growled. "But now he will watch you die at my hand. After all how can I resist a free meal."_

_Julia screamed as the Blood Drinker's fangs pierced her skin and her venom began to burn her body._


	7. Chapter 6

Here' chapter 6. I hope you all like it! I apologize for spelling and grammar problems. I do my best but I still miss a few here and there.

PLEASE FAVORITE, FALLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR IN ANYWAY CLAM ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED IN THIS STORY. THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND HER ALONE. THE OCs OF THIS STORY (Damion, Austin, Brady, Collin, Sarla, Julia, Jenny, and Sue) ARE ALL MINE AND IF YOU WISH TO USE THEM I REQUEST PERMISSION FIRST. **

* * *

The next few weeks passed and July began. Julia grew distant from Sarla, Collin and Brady despite much of their effort. Sarla began to fear that she is leaving but after reminding herself that she has no way to leave is relived. But that fear returned on one late afternoon when she answers the door to find Paul standing on the other side.

Sarla blinked in surprise, "Hello."

Paul looked relived for a moment than began to panic, "Hey….um is Julia here? She's not is she? Well that's okay I will just leave her bike in the garage."

Sarla smirked and stamped on the floor, "She will be here in a moment."

"Crap," Paul mumbled

Sarla smirked, "Her bark is worse than her bite."

Paul was silent a moment, "She bites?"

Sarla rolled her eyes and looked back to see Julia approaching. She raised her brow in question without saying a word.

Sarla smiled sweetly, _You have a visiter, Sweetie._

Julia's brows grew closer, _What? Who?_ She looked thru the door way to see Paul on the other side. Julia immediately turned to go but Sarla stopped her and with a firm hand moved her into to door way.

"Have a nice talk you two," She said as she walked away.

_Sarla don't you_, But Julia's threat was lost by that door being shut. Julia huffed and stared up at Paul waiting for him to talk, hope she wouldn't have to answer him at all.

Paul ran a hand through his hair, "Hey."

Julia didn't answer she just crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. She had made up her mind a few days ago that the only way she was going to talk to this man was if he apologized.

"Um…well I finished with your bike yesterday," Paul stated awkwardly.

Julia nodded her head and looked in the driveway. She saw what she assumed to be her bike covered with a blue tarp in the back of a large black full size pick up truck. She looked back at Paul and nodded with her head towards the truck

He sighed, "Yeah, I brought her with me. I figured the less you spent in the garage the better."

Julia nodded and fallowed after Paul as he lead the way over to the truck. He flipped down the tail gate and reached for the bike. Julia watched as Paul pulled her bike easily out of the back of his truck, explain all that he did and replaced on her. Julia sighed relaxed a little and began to wonder what it would feel like to have his well toned arms holding her instead of the bike. She was so lost in thought she didn't even know he was asking her a question.

"Julia?" Paul asked as he waved an hand in her face, "Are you okay?"

Julia cleared her throat and waved her hand for him to ignore her.

He looked on for a moment before he spoke, "Well…I was saying that with the weather turning nice you would want your bike back."

Julia nodded and waved for him to fallow her to the shelter Sarla had for a garage. It was just a simple car port more for the car than the boys truck but there was enough room for Julia's bike to fit in and be protected from some of the weather. He stood there and watched as she pulled out her fitted cover from a locked chest and placed it over Moon. She wasn't planning on going anywhere in the near future. She looked back up at Paul and made a small gesture with her hands.

"What?" Paul laughed.

She did it again and recognition crossed his face.

"No," He waved her off, "You don't owe me anything. After everything that happened between us…this makes us even."

Julia glared at him and shook her head.

"Look, its not charity," He said pointedly.

Julia crossed her arms and waited for him to explain.

"Look, I don't do well with this," Paul moved his hands between them, "I guess since I never really learned how but...Damit! Will you stop it with the face! Even with that deer in the head lights look is pissing me off."

Julia glared at him then. What face, she thought. I'm not making faces or trying to piss him off. She backed up a few steps hoping he wouldn't attack her or anything as he seemed to go postal. She looked at the backdoor judging the distance and formulated an escape plan.

Paul ran his hands through his hair again, it seemed to calm him because he stopped shaking. "You can stop looking for a way out. I'm not going to attack you."

Julia looked at him surprised and wondered how it was he knew what she was thinking.

He smirked, "Your face is an open book. Its easy to figure out what you are thinking." He sighed and stepped closer, "I'm apologizing here."

Julia looked at him with wide eyes. She wasn't ready for that kind at all. She thought it would never happen, but she couldn't even smile to tell him he had done the right thing. Julia turned and headed back towards the house with her head low. Why did he do that, she though. What could have possible changed in him? Maybe he wasn't the ass he was acting like at the bonfire. Julia was rippped away from her thoughts when Paul grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He took her head between his hands and looked deep into her eyes for the first time and she was able to see the deep brown orbs that haunter her dreams.

"You can't leave yet," he whispered. "I haven't told you to stay."

And with that Paul kissed her. The first one was gentle and soft. She didn't even know if he truly touched her lips. The second burned and sent a chill down her spine that made her shiver. The third she was over her shock and was rapping her arms around his neck trying to keep him there as he forced his way into her mouth and past all of her barriers. He broke down walls as the sweet first kiss turned into a vertical make-out with clothes. But just as quickly as it started Paul pulled back. He looked over her with shocked eyes. It was as if his world had changed in that moment. Julia reached out to him but he turned away from her and quickly left in his truck. It was then that the rain began to fall ending a beautiful day. Julia absently touched her lips, And what a wonderful day it had been.

Julia spent the next week trying to talk to Paul but it seemed that every time she tried he was gone or too busy to talk to her. He was avoiding her and everyone knew it. Sarla had tried to talk to Julia about what had happened but she turned as quiet as a church mouse when ever Paul came into the conversation. Julia had grown tried of chasing him, after all wasn't it the mans job to chase, and was about to give up until one afternoon. She was blowing off steam on Moon when she saw them. She saw that Collin, Brady and there friends were out goofing off cliff diving. Julia quickly parked her bike and headed down to the beach. She was only half way to them when they all looked up. It was then she realized Paul was there, he froze and quickly turned to leave when he noticed she wasn't stopping but Jacob held him there.

_Hey Aunt Julia,_ smiled Collin. _Whats up?_

_Nothing Honey_, she ruffled his hair, _I just need a word with him_.

Julia stopped dead in front of Paul and waited for him to look at her. Paul tried to look everywhere else but her. Jacob slapped him on the back of the head and pointed up at Julia, speaking in hand signs. Julia crossed her arms and waited for him. He slowly racked his eyes over her starting at her toes all the way to her head and stopped at her eyes.

Julia waved to Brady, _Translate for me._ Brady nodded, but looked like at the slightest word he was ready to jump Paul for her if she asked. We need to talk.

Paul slowly stood and motioned for them to fallow him. The boys all mumbled as they left. Julia couldn't hear them but from the way Paul grew angry, blushed and Brady smirked, it wasn't some she wanted to know about. They headed back up towards her bike. They stopped and Paul stood awkwardly next to her.

"Why is he here?" Paul asked gesturing to Brady.

_I don't have my phone_, Julia explained, _And this isn't something I think I can write down. Do you even want to talk about it?_

"About what?" Paul was not going to get away from this one, if Julia had any say on the matter.

_Really?_ Julia sighed exasperated, _You kissed me breathless in the drive way and you don't remember?_

Paul smirked, "So I guess there's nothing wrong with your bike then?"

_Of course not! Now will you just stop avoiding the topic at hand here and talk about it. WE need to talk about it,_ Julia glared.

"Why? It was just a kiss," Paul said with a shrug.

_Who are you to say it was "just a kiss"?_ Julia demanded, _I know you felt something to._

"What makes you think that?" Paul asked looking away from her.

Julia moved in front of him,_ Because no one kissed a person like that and then says they felt nothing._

"Well maybe I did," Paul denied looking away from her again.

_And maybe your being a liar,_ Julia glared. She moved to stand in front of him again, _Will you just look at me?_

"Don't you have a life back on the East Coast?" Paul asked changing the topic.

Julia huffed, _Besides a class or two with college and an ocean view...no._

Paul looked at her then, curiosity mixed with his furrowed brows, "But don't you have family and friends back there?"

_Family? Ha!_ Julia smirked with sarcasm, _Why do you think I'm out here. The only family I have to see is Sarla, Collin, Brady, and my brothers._

"Your not going home then?" Brady and Paul asked.

Julia didn't answer. She turned and looked out past the shore and into the ocean. She ignored the boys waiting stares and hoping she wouldn't have to answer. Family was something she wanted to escape but it was also something that she wanted more than anything in the world. But to go back? Julia wasn't sure if that was something she wanted right now or ever. She looked at Brady and knew that the family she wanted was here, and hoped that a future was waiting with Paul.

Julia looked conflicted as she signed, _I'm...I'm not sure._

That seemed to satisfy Paul, "Then I guess a proper welcome is in order."

_Wasn't that the bonfire?_ Julia asked with a smile.

He smirked, "Yes. That was from the reservation but this, this is from me." He brushed her cheek with his knuckles, "I will see you at 9 tomorrow night."

Julia sighed enjoying to moment before the moment was broken.

She turned a glare on Brady, _One word of this to your mother or Collin and you won't be able to hide form me. Got it?_

Brady didn't say a word just nodded and gulped, knowing full well that she would keep her promise. Paul laughed, the pair watched Julia climbed back onto her bike and with a look of a nerves mother as she took off back towards Sarla's. Julia watched them both grow small in her mirror before disappearing completely from view.


	8. Chapter 7

Here' chapter 7. I hope you all like it! I apologize for spelling and grammar problems. I do my best but I still miss a few here and there.

PLEASE FAVORITE, FALLOW AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR IN ANYWAY CLAM ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED IN THIS STORY. THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND HER ALONE. THE OCs OF THIS STORY (Damion, Austin, Brady, Collin, Sarla, Julia, Jenny, and Sue) ARE ALL MINE AND IF YOU WISH TO USE THEM I REQUEST PERMISSION FIRST. **

* * *

Julia had a hard time trying to sleep that night with her thoughts surrounding Paul. She had come home to float on cloud nine for the rest of the day, but much to Sarla's pushing she never told her. It was early in the morning before Julia was able to fall asleep. When she finally did wake up it was after one and she saw no point in getting dressed so she pulled on her bathrobe and went searching for something to eat. She was just digging through the fridge when Sarla walked in.

She looked Julia over with a raised brow, _Finally up huh?_

Julia smiled sweetly looking outside, _Yeah. What were you up to?_ she asked over her cup of tea.

Sarla huffed and sat down taking off her gloves,_ Just doing a little gardening_. She looked at Julia waiting for her to talk before she changed tactics, _Its a beautiful day outside. Why don't you come out and help me?_

_Can't,_ Julia shook her head.

_And why not?_ Sarla asked leaning over the table.

Julia just smiled, started back towards her room, _Cause I have plans._

Sarla trapped her arm as she passed, _Cut the bull. What is it?_ The two starred at each other neither backing down, before Sarla continued, _If you don't spill I will go pull it out of the boys._

Julia shrugged with a smile and headed to her room to start figuring out what to wear. Sarla sat speechless before she rose and headed outside.  
"Brady!" she bellowed.

A few moments later Julia was digging through the small amount of clothes she had looking for something to wear when Sarla busted in slamming the door closed behind her. Julia dropped the clothes in her hands and blinked at her in surprise.

_Don't you knock?_ she asked.

_You're goin' out with Paul?_ Sarla asked. She looked at Julia confusion slowly moving into a smile, _ Paul!_

Julia looked at her sister-in-law as if she was going to tackle her. She slowly nodded, not wanting to scare her.

"Oh My God!" Sarla exclaimed. She sat down on Julia's bed and looked thoughtful,_ Why didn't you tell me?_

Julia shrugged her shoulders and plopped down next to Sarla, tucking her legs under her. She sighed and looked scared, _Do you think its a bad idea?_

Sarla looked worried, _Why would it be, Sweetie?_

_Well,_ Julia explained, _He doesn't sign. How am I gonna talk to him? I don't want to take you or one of the boys on a date. It was bad enough having to use Brady to talk to Paul at the beach._

Sarla laughed, _And he never wants to do that again. I am hurt that you didn't tell me about this kiss you two had…by the way._

Julia just blushed and looked down. She looked at the clock and jumped up._ I have to get ready!_

Sarla laughed, _Don't worry there is plenty of time._

Julia was just finishing up with her hair when the door bell rang. She fussed with her dress before running back into the bathroom for one last check. Her long deep brown hair was all pulled to the side pinned with God knows how may bobby pins and draped over her shoulder in soft curls with just a few bits out to farm her face. Julia felt the dress might be too long but soft green and frame less flow that was only seen in the synching at her waist was just right for her figure. The high neck line made her jewelry made it easy and Julia opted for just a few rings and gold bracelets along with her gold and silver watch. She took a deep breath, slipped on her light gray flats and headed out to see Paul. She stepped out into the living room and Paul stopped dead in the middle of his sentence letting his chin drop to the floor. Collin and Brady turned around and did the same while Sarla just smiled.

Sarla walked over and helped her slip into her white dress coat. _You look lovely_, Sarla nodded with her head towards the guys, _As if it wasn't obvious_.

Julia giggled and turned to Paul. She looked him over and was glad to see he owned something that didn't have holes in it. His black dress shirt was buttoned almost all the way to his neck and his sleeves where rolled up to past his elbows and with his dark blue jeans, Hot was not enough to describe him. Julia looked into Paul's eyes and watched as he looked her over.

Paul quickly tried to keep his eyes from wandering and focused on Julia's. "Y-You look beautiful," he mumbled.

Julia smiled sweetly and headed to the boys, _You both be nice to your mother while I'm gone._

Brady rolled his eyes and Collin answered, _We will Aunt Julia._

Julia walked over to Paul and took his hand. She could have sworn a blush crossed his face, but with his dark skin it was hard to tell. He led them out the door and Julia waved goodbye as she shut the door with her clutch in hand. Paul helped Julia up into the truck and soon the two were off. As she sat there in what she hoped was comfortable silence. She was trying her best to ignore the pure heat coming off of Paul in waves. She looked out the window for awhile and the forest distracted her but when Paul shifted closer and flipped on the radio heat filled the truck again. Julia's blush hit her ears and quickly turned on the AC hoping it would cool her off.

Paul smirked down at her, "Warm?"

Julia nodded and a small smile crept onto her face. The AC soon began to take effect and Julia became absorbed back in the forest just outside the window and unknown music filling the cab. In what seemed like minutes the forest disappeared and buildings took over. She remembered driving though her on her way to Sarla's but never stopped. Paul turned and took them off the beaten path away from all the people and noise. He parked in a lot of the street and helped Julia out.  
She looked around after Paul placed her on the ground, wonder filled her face. Paul took her hand and Julia looked at him questions forming fast in her brain.

Paul just smiled and answered her unasked questions, "We're in Port Angeles. There is this little place back here known only to us lucky locals. Its called Sabai Thai. You like Indian food right?"

Julia nodded and feeling into step behind Paul as she took everything in like a small child. Soft lights and orential adornments covered the inside giving it a real India feel. It was beautiful. Paul let her 'Ooo' and 'Ahh' as he got them a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. The place was magical. It was like she was really eating out in India. It was a great first date place and it would be better if she could make it through the night without being surprised at every little thing. Julia looked over the menu and quickly decided what she wanted before looking around again.

The waiter came by and Julia's fear had come to pass. How was Paul going to order for her if he couldn't understand her? Paul listened to the specials and ordered a bottle of red wine as well as some type of appetizer and ordered for the pair of them and the waiter left them to be alone. Julia blinked in surprise she was not expecting that. Paul opened his mouth to speak but the waiter returned giving them their wine and leaving the bottle.

Paul turned to Julia, "I'm sorry if that offended you, me ordering for the both of us, but I though since you had never been her before it would be for the best. If you are mad go ahead and tell me, I can get the waiter back for you."

Julia shook her head still a little surprised and quickly dug out her phone for him. Julia began to type but Paul stopped her.

"I also wanted to say," He continued, "That I know this is….I don't know weird for you. But I'm fine with you typing. I know that sounds really weird coming from me, but I just had a feeling it was something you would be worried about."

Julia rolled her eyes, _You talked to Sarla._

Paul smirked over his glass of wine, "And here I thought I was just being smooth."

Julia smiled,_ Let's just try again._

Paul nodded. Julia smiled, _It is beautiful in here._

"Emily said the same thing about it," Paul commented looking around.

_Emily?_ Julia asked, jealousy strung in her.

Paul smiled, "Emily Uley. You know Sam's wife? You should have meet them at the bonfire?She were telling me about this place. It was there first "official date." Or whatever that means," He ended with a shrug.

Julia smiled sweetly, _That's cute!_

"So you were Austan's little sister?" Paul asked.

Julia sighed and waited for Paul to answer, showing that she didn't really want to talk about her dead brother. _Yeah. Were you and him close?_

"No," Paul shrugged, "Well…sort off. I knew who he was but I wasn't friends with him. That was more Sam than me. They were pretty close even until the end. It was funny. Sometimes I would see them together and they looked like brothers. It was hard to believe that he was an outsider."

Julia raised a brow, _Outsider?_

"Sorry," Paul looked down, "Its what we call people who aren't at some aspect Native American."

Julia shrugged, saying silently as she drank her wine that she was not offended as most people are. Paul smiled as he watched her. Julia felt his look and blushed with just the feeling.

_How about the garage?_ she asked changing the subject.

"What about it?" asked Paul.

_Is it all really yours?_ she inquired. _Sarla said something about you owning it when I was looking for a mechanic._

Paul laughed at that, "Yeah. I own the whole thing."

Julia couldn't think of a thing to say she just sat the shocked.

Paul smiled and explained, "Well it was a little over ten years ago when we all started planning it."

Julia tilted her head in question.

"Jacob, Embry, Sam, Quil, Seth, Jared, and I," Paul answered with a hard laugh. "You see we all tried to finish high school but it didn't work out for us. If I remember right Seth and Jared are the only two who did it while the rest of us dropped out and all got our GED's except for Sam."

_I would hope so,_ Julia commented,_ He's what? Like 4 years older than all of you._

"Yeah. That's right," Paul answered looking surprised, "Any way there really isn't that much that we could do and I know my grades sucked in school so college was out for me. But we all had a talent for engines. It was of the little things that we could learn on the reservation besides our history. Jake's Dad was always working on cars even after he couldn't walk anymore. So we all came together and decided to start a garage of our own. There was only one more in the area so the market was good and I had the perfect place. The guys covered the money to get all the tools, but since none of them real had money getting the garage was hard. So when I drove by the old run down place one day," Paul paused and just looked off searching for the right words to continue, "I don't know what I saw but it just fit. So I bought it."

Julia nodded, _I'm impressed._

Paul smiled, "Yeah?"

Julia laughed at his child like face and nodded, _But only thing I don't get, is how you came up with all the money?_

Paul shrugged, "I already had some from when my parents died."

Julia reached across the table and took Paul's hand. _I'm so sorry,_ she signed.

Paul laughed half heartedly, "I knew that one."

Julia blushed and decided to leave that for another day. _So what about the other guys?_ she asked.

Paul looked grateful for the change and continued, "A few years before when the garage was just a pipe dream for a few of us, they came into some money. An old newly married...friend of Jake's suddenly died and in her will she left not only him but all of them each close to ten thousand dollars. But she had made them promise in her will that we could have the money only if we let it sit in the bank for a few years and think of a real plan for it instead of blowing it all. Embry, Quil and Seth were turning themselves inside out not being able to spend it. Sam made a master list of everything he wanted to do for his small growing family with Emily. While Jared began planning his future with Kim"

Julia smiled, _That's really sweet. I guess Jared and Sam are really special?_

Paul huffed, "You could say that"

It was then that their food arrived. Julia smiled at the waiter as he placed their food down. She took a deep breath and savored the smell before starting. The spices smelt heavenly and she couldn't wait to try something new. When she looked up with a mouthful to see Paul watching her with a small smile. She blushed and swallowed quickly before giving him a questioning look. He just shook his head and dug in as well. The rest of dinner was very quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable, it was just peaceful. It was as if they were an old married couple and after years of time together they didn't need to fill the silence with words. After dinner, Paul paid the bill and Julia slipped outside for a little air. Paul came out and he quickly looked around before seeing Julia on the bench beside the door.

"What are you doing out here?" Paul asked looking a little panicked.

Julia tilted her head and pointed up at the soon-to-be-full moon. Paul looked up and moon shook his head. He ran a hand through his had and let out a long breath. Julia tilted her head in question.

Paul blushed and stumbled on his words, "…I just thought...I thought you left."

Julia rolled her eyes with a small smile. For all the talk he gave he was just too sweet, and it pulled at her heart strings. She grasped his hand and with a tight squeeze of his fingers Paul looked up from the ground with surprise. She just smiled at his and moved her fingers so they were interlocked with his. Paul looked down at their hands and seemed mesmerized by them, Julia could see why. His dark russet skin tone did nothing but make her pale white look even more ghost like. But it seemed to be more about the action than theirs hands to Paul. When he looked back at her a 100 watt smile was on his face and looked like it was never going to go out.

"Let's walk," With a swing of their arms he headed off down the side walk.

The pair headed back to the truck. Paul took a few turns and after a a quick stop light he parked just down the street from what looked like a small park. Paul lead Julia up the street and back into the crowd of people. She looked around and took in all the lights and buildings around her. Paul took notice. He watched as she just enjoyed the walk with no words. It was strange not to talk to his date, but something about Julia just made it okay. She made faces and pointed at things that she liked and with that it was almost like she was talking. It bothered Paul to know that she would never know simple things like the rumble of his voice, chirps of birds or the crash of waves on the rocks. He would have to talk to her or Sarla about Julia being deaf, but as he was pulled into another shop that though was left in the street.

After many shops and one heavy bag of books they headed back to Paul's truck. Julia had enjoyed her night with Paul and even more during the ride home. Something in him changed after their walk, something wonderful. He had opened himself up a little. He spoke greatly of his garage and his friendship with Jared. The way his eye changed when he spoke of them it was easy to see that they were very important things in his life. It was wonderful to see him with something besides anger and confusion in him. Julia smiled and laughed more in that night than she had in a long time. Paul pulled the tuck up the drive and slipped it into park as he finished his tale.

"...so Jared, ducks behind the car as Kim gets a hold of the wrenches and keeps chucking them at his head. Jacob and I laughed from the office when she tossed the hammer and it landed square in the middle of his windshield. It was priceless!" Paul finished.

Julia laughed and smiled at Paul. It had been a wonderful night. Silence fallowed his story and for the first time that night it was awkward. Julia looked down at her hands before turning to Paul with an open mouth.

Paul hand his hands locked in his hair and his eyes squeezed shut, "Look, I want to do this again. Maybe we can just go see a movie or something though?" He blurted out and then slapped a hand of his forehead. "You don't want to see a movie. You're deaf" He looked at her quickly, "Not that that is a bad thing," He backpedaled. "I didn't mean it like that."

Julia smiled at his silliness with a roll of her eyes. She tossed reason out the window at that moment and did the one thing she had been wanting to do all night. She grabbed Paul's collar and pulled him down to her and acting on her emotions. She kissed him. Paul sat froze as she lead. His lips sent heat down to her toes as she gained access to his open mouth in shock. As soon as she broke through his defenses, he moved and quickly drove his fingers into her hair. Julia tried to get closer but the arm rest stopped her from moving. Paul pulled her close and tried to gain control, but Julia held all the power. Very slowly they pulled apart. Paul moved back trying for small short kisses and Julia bit his lip letting it go slowly. Julia broke the kiss completely as she pulled away teasing Paul with one quick kiss. Julia smiled as he rested his forehead to hers.

"…wow," Was all he could say as he flopped back in the drivers seat.

Julia laughed and pulled Paul's hands from her now ruined hair.

"So that's a yes for the movie then?" Paul asked still blinking.

Julia nodded as she quickly jumped from the truck and closed the door stopping Paul from catching her. She figured he was yelling at her as she made it up the walk. She stopped at the door and speared a look back. Sure enough he was hanging out the passenger window waving trying to get her back. Julia just laughed and walked inside.


End file.
